vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anomaly
Summary The Anomaly is the main character of the 2016 title No Man's Sky. After their awakening on a foreign and desolate planet, the Anomaly is sent on a mission from an unknown group of benefactors- seek the center of the galaxy. On the way they gain power and wealth from trading communities and seek allies and enemies alike as they explore the universe at large. The Anomaly has no recollection of the events prior to their awakening, and are only given small pieces of information of their past- and of other anomalies along with it. It is eventually revealed through fragments of story that the Anomaly is a Traveller, a being eplicated from the memories of the creator of "god"- The Atlas itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C to 8-B with equipment, 8-A with Exocraft | Low 7-C Name: The Anomaly, Traveler Origin: No Man's Sky Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, implied to be very old Classification: Space Explorer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Passive Corruption, Passive Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis, Hacking, Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Possibly Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Plasma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, possibly Dimensional Storage, Limited Earth Manipulation, Quasi-Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction | All previous abilities plus FTL Travel, Antimatter Manipulation, Homing Attack via Explosive Drones, Mind Manipulation via Mind Control Device, Summoning of their Fleet, Intangibility, Light Absorption Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break apart small boulders by bashing them), Building level to City Block level with equipment (Their weapons are capable of atomizing boulders of varying sizes), Multi-City Block level with exocraft (Their exocraft can instantly destroy deposits that their weapons take twenty times as long to destroy) | Small Town level+ (Can destroy small asteroids, reducing them to elemental particles), higher with Advanced Weaponry (Can deal significant damage to frigates with singular shots and bust even larger meteors) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic Reactions (Can combat Sentinels and react to their lasers) | Subsonic, Supersonic in Space, High Hypersonic+ via Hyperdrive, MFTL+ via Warp Drive (Can travel distances of nearly one hundred light years in less than a minute) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Carries vast amount of elements, though it is unknown if this is hammerspace) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class to Multi-City Block Class with equipment Durability: City Block level (Can survive the mining lasers of other Anomalies), Multi-City Block level with Forcefields (Can tank assaults from both exocraft and Aeron Walkers alike) | At least Small Town level+ (Can easily endure attacks from other starships) Stamina: Above Average, can run for a moderate amount of time before needing to merely walk to regain said stamina | Infinite, though for higher speeds they require fuel supplies such as uranium or tritium Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with weaponry, up to planetary with information analysis | Hundreds of meters with weapons, interstellar with information analysis Standard Equipment: Multi-Tool, Exocraft, Jetpack, Exosuit | Starship, Frigates/Freighters, Various Add-Ons such as Mind Control Devices and Explosive Drones Intelligence: Genius, capable of analyzing and using practically any technology merely by being shown a blueprint- including FTL tech that they had previously never seen before Weaknesses: Most equipment requires fuel of some kind Key: Base | In Ships Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:No Man's Sky